Mais quel con
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Quand Cid se promène à bord de son Hautvent et qu'il tombe sur un objet appartenant à une certaine personne ... K à cause du langage de notre pilote préféré !


ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais pas posté (manque de motivation, manque d'imagination aussi ... de temps surtout !) donc je reviens en force avec un OS tout mimi (ou presque) pour le défi de Ren ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un mug rempli de thé fumant à la main, Cid se promenait dans son vaisseau, le Hautvent. Ce moment était son petit plaisir de la journée, et il ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde. Au détour d'un couloir, son pied butta dans quelque chose, ce qui manqua de lui faire faire renverser sa boisson favorite et qu'il accueillit à sa manière:

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre dans le passage ce truc ?

- Un problème mon Cap'taine ?

Il se retourna vers l'un de ses techniciens qui lui avait parlé en prenant garde à ne pas renverser son précieux thé.

- C'est qui l'abruti fini qui a laissé traîner ses affaires ?

- Je crois que cette clé anglaise appartient à Shera, mon Cap'taine.

- Shera ? Et elle est passé où encore ?

- Dans sa cabine je crois.

- Ok … où en sont ces putain de réparations de mes deux ?

- On est à terre pour encore quarante-huit heures, mon Cap'taine.

Sans accorder un autre regard au jeune technicien, il se dirigea vers la cabine de la propriétaire de la clé qu'il venait de ramasser. Il toqua rapidement et ouvrit la porte, se fichant bien que Shera aurait pu être en petite tenue ou une "connerie du genre". Tout ce qu'il réussit à trouver, c'était une pièce vide, bien rangée et propre... Il retourna dans le couloir, énervé et bien décidé à mettre la main sur son insupportable collaboratrice. Au bout d'une demi heure, il la trouva dans le sas d'entrée et de sortie, en train de vérifier quelque chose dans son sac à main.

- Shera ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle se retourna vivement, laissant tomber une enveloppe blanche de ses mains.

- Cid ? Qu'est-ce que ...

- T'as oublié ça, coupa-t-il en lui tendant la clé anglaise.

- Garde-la, la tienne est usée.

"Et ça te fera un petit souvenir de moi que tu t'empresseras d'oublier dans un coin" pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle se pencha en avant et ramassa l'enveloppe, la main tremblante. Une fois relevée, elle la lui tendit, visiblement embarrassée par la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

- C'est quoi ton truc, merde ?

La gorge serrée, elle ne put répondre. Le pilote lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains, un brin agacé par le comportement étrange de Shera. Il l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonies et sentit son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que ses yeux bleus parcourraient les lignes noires qui ressortaient trop bien sur le blanc du papier. Cid releva la tête vers elle après avoir lu toutes les lignes, certain que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit fatigué.

- Putain, pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

- Tu es mon supérieur, c'est à toi de l'avoir, non ?

- Shera, je veux savoir pourquoi tu me donne cette lettre de démission.

Le ton de Cid était dur et imposant. Shera nota qu'il n'avait pas juré: s'il était suffisamment irrité, cela voulais dire que l'équipage risquait de subir sa mauvaise humeur pendant plusieurs jours. D'instinct, elle resserra ses doigts sur la poignée de sa valise.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre posée.

- En nous abandonnant ?

Le ton plein d'incompréhension mit Shera encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était. Le « nous » de Cid pouvait aussi bien les concerner tous les deux ou juste lui et l'équipage. Mais comment devait-elle prendre cette phrase à double signification ? Elle décida de mettre de la distance entre eux pour que ton départ soit moins dur.

- Je pense que tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul avec ton équipage, non ?

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

- Pour … pour certaines raisons, fit-elle, un peu embarrassée. Tu sais, j'adorerai voir comment tu te débrouille pour tes tâches ménagères.

- T'es marrante, toi ! Je ne sais même pas faire fonctionner la machine à laver ...

- Je t'ai laissé un post-it sur la machine qui explique les programmes. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec ça.

- J'aurais pas de problèmes si tu ne partais pas du tout.

- Je te manquerais quand je partirais ?

Cid se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise face à la question de Shera. Il finit par la fixer droit dans les yeux et dire d'une voix à peine audible:

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- J'ai besoin de le faire.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa large poitrine avant de prendre une cigarette pour se détendre.

- Et t'iras où ?

- La W.R.O. recherche des scientifiques pour le développement des énergies renouvelables pour ralentir la consommation de Mako à Edge. Je n'aurais pas de peine à retrouver un nouveau poste.

Le capitaine soupira, dissimulant mal son agacement. Shera prit fermement la poignée de sa valise avec sa main gauche et tendit l'autre en direction de Cid, voulant lui faire une poignée de main – la dernière – avant de partir. En l'apercevant, le pilote coinça sa cigarette – qu'il n'avait pas allumée – dans l'élastique de ses lunettes d'aviateur et passa rapidement ses deux bras musclés autour des épaules frêles de son ancienne collaboratrice pour l'attirer contre son torse athlétique. Elle fut si surprise du comportement étrangement câlin de son ancien capitaine qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait enfouit son nez dans ses longs cheveux bruns, comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur une une dernière fois.

- Essaies de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis... ma « Lady Luck » … dit-il, le cœur serré.

À l'évocation de son surnom, Shera sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les ferma pour les contenir et lâcha la poignée de sa valise pour répondre à ce corps si viril qui se pressait avec force contre elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête pour lui dire tout près de l'oreille:

- Oui, mon Capitaine.

Elle se dégagea en douceur de son étreinte et lui tourna le dos, préférant partir avant que ses sentiments ne refassent surface et l'empêche de quitter l'homme avec qui elle avait passé ces dix dernières années. La porte du sas s'ouvrit et elle marcha vers l'extérieur, sans se retourner, traînant sa valise derrière elle. De son côté, Cid la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de la voir au loin. Il se tourna vers la chambranle de la porte du sas et posa son front dessus dans un « toc » métallique. Il savait qu'il aurait dû la retenir, mais sa fierté mal placée l'en avait empêché.

- Putain mais quel con ...


End file.
